Some types of batteries are enclosed in a case with a sealed lid. This arrangement makes the removal of heat from the inside of the case difficult. Heat removal is an important aspect of a battery's design because some types of (battery) cells can emit large amounts of heat when they fail and this heat can cause nearby cells to fail, causing thermal runaway. To address this, new types of battery systems are being developed which include layers of thermal conductors (e.g., to draw heat out) interspersed amongst the cells. However, because some of the components and/or the arrangement of those components is/are new, there are unintentional and undesirable side effects. Techniques and/or components to mitigate such unintentional and undesirable side effects would be desirable.